A lover
by DarkMischievousFox
Summary: ...


…...conflicts have broken out in all the regions...No one is safe and yet some still feel the safety of their homes and families. But that all changed for me,Everyone I loved and cherished was taken from me...But maybe I was given something new,And a lover who loves me with all her heart and protects me from the others,as well as leads the rebellion against humans for peace without slavery.

I used to be unhappy,used to be,But then I was captured,The first and only prisoner of war to a general who wished to save her people. It all started twenty years ago when they rebelled and found a way to not be captured...They wished for peace,But our greedy society wised for them to be slaves. Although they had population and powers beyond imagination our forces still proved a match for theirs.

The gods are on their side and many humans support them...But more don't...This is my beginning to a new life as I know it.

* * *

><p><p>

"...So war has broken out in the west of the unova region right?"My friend said

"Ya."I replied

"Well at least its not over here in black city or we would be in trouble...By the way hows your mom doing?"

"Still grieving over the loss of my big brother to the war in kanto. Cant say I blame her, It took us all by surprise,Roasted alive by a charizard during a sneak attack by the Pokemon's air forces on a civilian city...I miss him too."I said

"Sorry man I cant say I know how you feel but you have my support. My sisters in kanto and we worry about her everyday,I just hope shes safe."

I nodded but was soon returned to thoughts of my older brother,and how the soldier came to our door and gave us the news, was his name,the man who informed us,and soon after their was a funeral...Everyone was crying that day, even me. To lose a brother like that in a cruel and pointless war. But in a way I envy my brother,He fought just to protect out cities and civilians and opposed the war,He died fighting for what he believed in.

I soon returned home back in Black city into the small apartment I called home. I was greeted by crying and comforting words mixed in a slurr of thoughtful words of wisdom from my grandparents,Dad and mom.

I ignored them the best I could and went to my room where I sat down on the bed,And cried.

* * *

><p><p>

My squad was all ready in a platoon of all sorts of Pokemon ready to attack Black city. We had been posted just outside in white forest waiting to attack for days. But we were not given the orders,and now finally we could attack given orders from the highest command to take the city. Their was little to no support troops in the city to defend it as they where all expecting an attack in the west. But no we would surprise them in the east starting with Black city and moving north.

"Lucario sir."A prinplup said reporting in to me"When do we attack?"

"Now...Get the rest of the platoon ready and prepare the assault on Black city."I said

"Yes sir."

Soon we where moving towards Black city ready to surprise them and gain a foothold in the region we fought to bring down. Soon the Pokemon would be free to live in peace with or without humans. The gods where with us and supported us to the end,and gave us supplies and other means of war.

It wasn't long before we reached to perimeter of the city and the attack began.

* * *

><p><p>

I smelled something,Burning in my nostrils the smell of smoke. I knew what it meant,Fire,Something was on fire and It smelled close. I awoke and found the apartment I was living in on fire. I panicked and got to the floor ducking under all the smoke as I crawled to the door. I felt It with the back of my hand And found it only slightly warm and not hot from the fire. So I opened it and whent into the living room.

"MOM,DAD WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted out but I got no answer

So I quickly tried to exit the building through a fire escape located outside one of the windows. But as soon Is I made it outside the building collapsed beneath me and I was thrown downwards towards the ground. It hit the ground. Hard. But was generally ok except for several gashes on my legs. But I was moving.

The city around me was being attacked and I knew I had to get away or I would be killed. So I ran as fast as I could out of the city,passing Pokemon and humans alike fighting each other. We where losing... I ran and ran trying to get out of the city and soon I found the perimeter of the city. I was free.

But not for long...Soon I found other Pokemon waiting outside the city. They attacked me and I ran dodging fireballs and blasts of every element. And soon,I was trapped all around. But they had stopped attacking and I saw a lucario walk into view,Clearly the leader. And then I felt something hit me and I blacked out.

When I awoke I was in a moving vehicle a truck to be exact. I was chained down by cuffs and tied to the inner wall. Their where Pokemon all around me.

"Sir he woke up."A chimchar said

Don't hurt him I'm sure hes been through enough just let him rest hes harmless and just a boy."the leader lucario said

then I Blacked out again.

I slowly came to and found I was blindfolded and tied down but was being dragged by someone. I knew I was a prisoner of the Pokemon rebellion and was being brought somewhere,Probably to my death or a ranking officer. I soon found that it was the later as soon We stopped and I heared a voice talking to someone.

They where both male and they where talking about me,Something about a general and me being A pow. Then we started moving again. This was kept up for some time of me being dragged and several conversations with others. Then finally we stopped and I was unblindfolded and in front of me was both the lucario and a female zoroark. My surrounding was A castle like structure with Giant Ps everywhere. I seemed to be in a room that was a command center.

"This is the human you captured?" the zoroark said

"Yes ma'am."

Hes so frail and hes injured but he will prove very informative."

"Ma'am I don't want to sound rude but hes just a boy,He probably knows nothing of out enemy,It would be better to put him out of his misery."The lucario said

My eyes widened and I started to struggle.

"NO Ill find some use for the human."

"yes ma'am."

"Dismissed."

"Ma'am."

The lucario left and I was left alone with the zoroark .

"Hmm human would you happen to know anything at all?About our enemy?"

I shook my head. Before asking"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you slaughter our people a Black city,Civilians,children...my family?"

"Words cannot explain the amount of suffering my people have endured over the years from the dark ages."

"That doesn't make it right,either way,my family is dead because of you."I said accusingly

"Was I the one who launched the attack that was the killing blow to you family?"she said

"No,But you are a zoroark you could have changed into the form of any being and have been there."

"I was not there,im to valuable to the cause to waste in a small battle.

"SMALL BATTLE! HUNDREDS DIED!"

"Calm down,I cannot change what happened,all I ask if for forgiveness."

You'll have to earn it from me. And you better make it right."

"Acceptable,you will be given a quarters close to mine for your safety and imprisonment,You will obey all orders given to you by me,And no one else,No matter what. Now you must be asking yourself where we are. We are currently in the secret old team plasma castle,Their is no escape and you will be kept here."She said

"Fine whatever."I said

"Now then I will escort you to your room where you will be staying."

Soon I was escorted to a small Grey room with nothing more than a bed and door. Over the next couple of days I spent them sleeping the only one to visit was the zoroark. She would update me about the war. And from what I could gather,The humans where losing in unova but gaining footholds in the other regions. Despite being human I was glad that the Pokemon where winning in unova,Due to them wanting freedom.

After about two days,zoroark let me come out of the room if I promised to behave myself,Which I agreed to,since I had nothing left in my life to care for. She allowed me to explore the castle with her if I stayed by her side. Many Pokemon saw me,Most growled at me but said nothing,Several whispered something under their breath,But they left me alone when they saw who I was with.

Zoroark made me a public display. Showing me off as a status symbol and showing that humans could be broken and could live in peace. Soon the Pokemon started getting along with me and actually asked me questions Like what was human life like and such. I was starting to become happy with them. But one thing always took me back. The slaughter at Black city.

After two weeks with the Pokemon zoroark started getting closer to me,And I was sure she liked me,But I hated her. She took away my family with one order. But that didn't stop her. Soon I was in her quarters and sitting on her bed talking with her.

"...And that's how I became general."she said

I just grunted.

"Is everything OK."

I shook my head and then she sighed.

"Look Im sorry I made that order...But you cant just live in the past,It happened and theirs nothing we can do now except forgive and forget."She said"I know something that will enlighten your mood,Why don't we go get some food at the cafeteria,You can have extra as my treat."

I just sighed.

"Hmph I don't know what to do with you anymore."She said shaking her head before sitting next to me.

"maybe we could go outside finally"She said

I perked up at the mention of going outside

"I see that got your attention,Come on lets go."

Soon we where exiting the castle and I got my first glimpse of the outside world. There was a forest where we where at and it was beautiful. We wandered for some time just looking at the sights together. Then we finally stopped in a clearing and sat down.

"Well isn't it beautiful?"She asked

I nodded my agreement. And she giggled a little.

"This is where I grew up away from all humans,I grew up learning that humans where bad,But you seem nice."she said while inching closer to me.

"Yea." I replied

"Maybe you and I could...You know,Because well"She said blushing"...Like...you..."

I was taken back by what she said and before I knew it she was kissing me on the lips. I was blushing too and Didn't know what to do so I just returned the kiss with a little regret. Once she stopped she turned away.

"I...I like you human and I would like to...Even though its only been a couple Of weeks that we have known each other,To you know,Be your mate or whatever humans call it.

Again I was taken back

"i uhh I don't kno..."

"General." a voice said

We turned and found the lucario standing their.

"General we have a problem in one of the other cities and we require your assistance."He said

Zoroark nodded and got up before giving me a glance."Alright lets go back."

We walked back to the castle and soon I was in my room again,Thinking about what she had said. She wanted to be my mate. She loved me,but I hated her. I didn't know what to do so I slept on it.

When I awoke I was no longer in my room. Instead I was in zoroarks room sleeping in her bed. When I turned I saw zoroark sitting their watching me.

"You snore a lot."She said before giggling.

I didn't say anything.

"Well did you think about my offer?"She asked

I nodded. She smiled

"Well let me speed up your answer."She said

She then began to kiss me on the lips. I didn't know what to do, So I ran. I got up and ran out of the room and to the place I knew she wouldn't try and pull something like that again. Soon I made it to the cafeteria where different Pokemon where sitting down to hot meals. I quickly ordered some hot stew and sat down in a secluded spot where no one would notice me.

I didn't eat,I didn't blink, and I found myself worrying about if I said no to zoroark. My trail of thought was interrupted when the lucario sat down across from me. Obviously he knew something was up and so he asked me questions like what was wrong and why I was in here at this time and not in my room.

"Zoroark said I could go get an extra meal as her treat for being so good."I slightly lied"And nothings wrong im just tired."

"I can believe the whole general gave you an extra meal but your bullshitting me about not feeling right. Whats really wrong human?"He said rather sternly

"I panicked but managed to hide it from my face.

"Fine...I think someone likes me..."I said quietly

"That's odd there is no other one of your species here. And besides who could like you that's here? We are all Pokemon."

"I know but either way I think someone likes me as in loves me."

Lucario snicked before bursting out laughing, He continued to laugh and turned all attention to us across the cafeteria. Soon I was trying to shut him up,But he stopped after a little bit. Then he spoke up again.

"I know who your talking about...Its the general isn't it?"

I blushed and came out with a slur of umms and errs gaining a snicker from lucario.

"here's what I have to say about that. First If she likes you you should be more open to it,Its like getting a girlfriend or whatever you humans call it. Second this might be bigger than just who you love or not. If you can show the world that a human and Pokemon can love each other then there is a bigger hope for peace. You know what I'm saying?"He said

Even if I didn't like it. He was right and Id have to face it sooner or later and sooner would be better. So I got up from where I was sitting walked back to zoroarks room and opened the door. I was greeted by snifling and small sounds of crying. Then I saw her,Zoroark,lying on the bed crying softly to herself. I sat down next to her,she didn't notice me,So I did the only thing I thought I could do to cheer her up. I hugged her.

Her eyes snapped open.

And she lashed out at me.

She hit me. Right on my chest,above my heart,Soon it was bleeding,and I knew it would scar. And I was crying,Not over the wound,that didn't hurt, But because I was hurt mentally. And I realized just then.

I loved her.

And she ran from the room. I was alone again.

The next several days included a lot of me crying myself to sleep in my room and eating just barely. Lucario would visit me,But would say nothing and just pat me on the back. I felt as if I was in a new world,With no one,not even myself to be there.

After several days I stopped eating and drinking and lucario worried for my health and would constantly try to baby me into eating,But it didn't work. I was dead to myself.

Soon I was so malnourished I had to eat again. So I betrayed myself and soon found myself in the cafeteria with lucario,and I was eating.

That's when I saw her. Standing just feet away from my table. She was sad. I could tell.

Before I knew it I was up and running towards her.

And I kissed her on the lips. She struggled. But I grabbed her and held her in place. And soon she was kissing back. And I knew I had found a lover to love forever.


End file.
